


Hoss

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-09
Updated: 2003-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love will only take you so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoss

"What are you looking for?"

Gil's head smashed into the top of his desk. He groaned and backed out from under it. He glared up at Nick and rubbed his head, "I'm looking for Hoss."

"Hoss?"

Gil nodded and winced in pain. "Acanthoscurria geniculata."

Nick backed up into the wall, "Tarantula? Your tarantula is lost?"

"Not lost, just escaped." Gil stood. "Want to help?"

Nick shook his head and backpedaled to the door, "Much of I love you, you're going to have to find Hoss on your own." 

Gil's eyes widened, "Are you afraid of Hoss?"

"Petrified."

Gil kissed Nick, "See ya later?"

Nick nodded, "Good luck with Hoss."


End file.
